


Wish You Were Here

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: “Wish you were here.”





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是因为大内在ins story发了一张他和小贝（还有自己爸爸）的合照，然后说“wish you were here”……我一开始以为他只是去普通地度假+参加活动，没想到这个地方是马耳他……
> 
> 马耳他，摘自小贝的自传，他还在青训营时经常和Gary（有时还有其他几个男孩）一起去马耳他玩，而在他们去马耳他的第二次时，因为没有让父母帮忙安排住宿等问题，就住了一间非常炎热，只有电风扇能散热的居所。但大家依然玩得很开心，并且之后不断回来，大内甚至还在那儿买了房子。
> 
> 仅仅是这么一个小小的联想。和想法。
> 
> 不属于我不属于我。

“所以——”对面喝得半醉的男人撑着脸微笑着望向他，“马耳他怎么样？”

“太绝了。”他咯咯地笑着回答，“一切都……太棒了。”

“玩得开心？”

“我今年玩得最开心的一次——好吧，是之一。我承认我今年发掘了滑雪的乐趣。”

对面的人也跟着笑了：“你有玩得开心就好。”

“我太开心了，我有的时候真想——不过，说老实话。”他突然顿了顿，“你要是也在就好了。”

对面的男人仿佛酒醒了一秒，原本醉得朦胧的双眼里忽地闪现了一丝清明的情绪。

他叹了口气。

“我多希望你也在这儿啊。”

 

马耳他一向都是那么热的，贝克汉姆想。他们第一次来的时候就很热，只是那一次舒适的住宿安排和全程随行的车载空调让他们暂时忽略了这一事实，导致在计划第二次旅行的时候，信心满满的青少年完全估错了自己对于硬件设施的要求，跟家里人大手一挥地说你们不用操心，然后就奔着异国他乡去了。

结果就是这样，他和内维尔两个人瘫在在32摄氏度的青年旅馆里，房间里只有一张铺着凉席的硬板床（他问内维尔介不介意和他睡一张床，好节省些住宿费，得到的答案当然是不介意）。他还记得刚来的时候自己抱怨过这床太硬，但现在想来，在如此炎热的天气里睡软床垫恐怕才是一种折磨。并不宽敞的房间里没有空调，两人把正对着屋外花园的窗子开到了最大，却也没有多少风灌进来——或许是因为这儿本来就没什么风的。内维尔平躺在床上，四肢分得老开，努力不让自己的体温影响到散热。而自己则踩着屋子里唯一的一把椅子，努力地从衣柜顶上搬下来那个通过积灰的手感判断，可能已经有两个月没使用过了的电风扇。光是这么一点上下平移的动作都能热得他满头大汗，细密的汗水从额头开始顺着金色的刘海滴下去，头发湿得像是刚从游泳池里捞出来一样。他回头看了一眼对方，内维尔也没比他好多少，他的棕色刘海全都凌乱地黏在一起，胡乱贴在额头上，还不停张着嘴喘气，宛如一条上了岸摊着肚皮的鱼。

他费尽九牛二虎之力终于把那个电风扇弄了下来，然后抽了半卷餐巾纸用于清洁上面的余灰。内维尔转头看到那座房间里唯一能吹风的东西的时候，露出的神情比见着亲爹还亲。他翻身从凉席上爬了起来，帮着贝克汉姆把电风扇在床上固定好位置，然后便迫不及待地打开了它。

“嗡——”

这是这许多天来他们俩听见的仅有的第二种嗡声，而这可比热带飞虫发出的叫唤要亲切可爱多了。

“谢天谢地。”内维尔就差把整张脸都埋进风扇里了，“我以为我要死了。”

“这是我经历过最热的夏天。”

“说得我好像不是一样。”他翻了个身，把枕头垫在身子底下，好方便自己能更加准确地接收风扇的系列。贝克汉姆瞥了他一眼，也把另一个枕头搬来，垫在自己肩膀后面，撑着自己躺到了风扇前。两人就那么静静地趴着躺着，似乎是要从这燥热的环境中重新回复一丝力气和理智。毕竟他们都热坏了，大量的热量真的能把人的体力消耗掉，内维尔觉得自己现在仿佛一块正在墙上融化的奶糖，他甚至能感觉到自己骨肉分离的过程。而贝克汉姆倒没有这种具象的体验，只是今天喝掉的第七瓶矿泉水告诉他他确实一直在不断地脱水。

而现在还只是下午一点。

“所以……”贝克汉姆缓缓转过目光，平躺侧头地望着一旁趴着的内维尔，“你下午还想去什么地方吗？”

“天黑之前我都不想再出去了。”内维尔把脸用力地埋进了冰凉的席枕内，尽管那东西似乎现在也被他抱得有一点温热了，“我们等日落的时候再去海边逛吧——现在实在是太热了。”

“行。”贝克汉姆听罢，笑着翻了个身，把身子朝风扇挪得稍稍近了一些，“你想把窗帘拉上吗？”

“拉上窗帘？”

“我觉得减少些光照屋子里会更凉快点。”

内维尔眨了眨眼，回头望了一眼光线充足得让人觉得只要站到里面就会就地自焚的庭院，立刻点点头允许了对方的提议。因而贝克汉姆再度翻身下床，拉上了窗子上的卷帘——他们原本开着窗是为了通风，但既然已经有了电风扇，那本来就若有似无的自然风也就无足轻重了。

拉上窗帘之后，房间里立刻昏暗了许多，营造出此时仿佛已经是傍晚的氛围。贝克汉姆重新躺回床上，顺手脱掉了身上那件已经被汗浸透后背的T恤，扔到了床尾。 房间里唯一的风扇嗡嗡地响着，内维尔的头发被吹干了之后，在他的脸侧顺着风飘拂起来，贝克汉姆转头望了他一眼，只比他大两个月的少年正双手撑在硬床垫上的凉席上，手肘处被压出了一点细微的红痕，目光迷离地望着电风扇，又时不时地飘到别处去，却没有具体观察的目标，只是任由思绪和身体一起放空着，这样的状态持续了能有好一会儿，直到他龇牙咧嘴地抬起已经被压得发疼的双臂，一边闷声吃痛一边转过身来，也在电风扇下躺下了。

两人就那么并排躺着，房间里的挂钟走秒的滴答声和电扇旋转的嗡嗡声是房间里唯一的声源。时间的流逝慢到可以让人精确地感觉到它在指尖流动的速度，夏天似乎就是如此，过于明亮的光照和炎热把一切都变得很慢。那张两个少年共眠也不够宽敞的双人床此时显得更为狭窄起来，电风扇的风还在嗡嗡地吹着，直到内维尔忽然抬手，关掉了它的按钮。

“怎么了？”贝克汉姆睁开眼问道。

“我有点头痛，先关一会儿。”

随后两人间又陷入了沉默。

电风扇所带来的改变是立竿见影的，因此它的消失也是。房间里顿时再次温热起来，温度的上升很快让两人本都平静下来的躯体再次开始感到一阵难安，仿佛这么躺着再也不行了一样，可起身又绝对不是一个可选的选项。因此内维尔只是翻了个身，向里朝着贝克汉姆躺着，试图用凉席调节一下自己半边的温度。

过了一会儿，贝克汉姆也动了动，朝着同样的方向转过身来。

马耳他的热是干燥的，不带一丝雨水和粘腻，能让人感觉到皮肤皲裂和身体脱水的那种热。但此时这种热的威力却仿佛减小了，内维尔半闭着眼睛，盯着贝克汉姆闭着眼的容颜，忽然毫无预警地伸出了一只手，把他一绺汗湿了的金发刘海从他脸上拨开。

“Gaz？”

他当然没睡着，于是被那动作弄得睁开眼来。内维尔不知何时已经坐了起来，他早就脱了上衣，确保浑身没有任何一丝衣物可以阻止他直接地与流动的空气接触。而此时他就那么坐在那儿，一点点把贝克汉姆脸上的头发别到他耳后去，同时另一只手忙着整理自己的。他的动作极其缓慢，让人分不清他是在拨弄头发，还只是喜欢自己手指在对方额头上划过时所带来的触感。

终于在他整理到最后一拨头发的时候，贝克汉姆伸出手去，抓住了那只手。

然后将它带到嘴边，低头轻轻地吻了吻。

这理应是那种假日。

那种你以为自己已经是能独当一面的成年人，刚满十六七的少年急于想要挣脱父母的桎梏，证明自己的独立性，跑出去不受管束地呼吸自由的空气。去到一个陌生的地方，希望能邂逅一段没有结果的恋情，在陌生的环境下产生不必要的伤感情绪，再做一点会让你后悔的傻事——又或许不会后悔，但这种傻事，必须得做了才知道。

因此在马耳他一间简陋的青年旅馆里，唯一的散热仪器是一架甚至积灰了数月的电风扇，窗外是噪耳的虫鸣和游人旅客的喧闹，还有刺眼的阳光。但是此时窗帘已经拉上，在这间昏暗的房间内，汗从两人彼此的大腿间渗出，把膝盖和膝盖之间弄得粘腻不堪。额头和头发早就湿了一大片，胸口和脖颈也因为流汗的缘故泛着反光，还有清晰的水柱在顺着太阳穴留下，一路滑到下颚，流到脖颈，再沉进锁骨里。

贝克汉姆也坐起了身子来，他盘腿坐在内维尔的对面，低头又一次亲吻了他的手指。

他的手指是咸的，带着皮肤和汗水的味道，然后他轻轻地咬住其中的一根，以不会引起痛感的力道咬着，缓慢地咬着，直到那只手突然从他的口中挣脱出来。他再抬起头时，对方已经缩到了床头，背后顶着还没被两人体温感染的床头，额头上的发丝早就乱得失去了分寸。他大口呼吸着，棕色的双眼眨得飞快，被咬过的那只手放在嘴唇边，轻微地些许颤抖着。

下一秒他就扑了过来。

他坐进金发男孩的怀里，双手捧住他的脸颊，能感受到他的颧骨如何和他的掌心紧密地贴合。除此之外贴合的还有其他——湿漉漉的额头，鼻尖，呼吸，最后是一个过于急躁和缠绵的吻。

“你怎么想？”贝克汉姆吸了吸鼻子问道，他的声音里有股大胆的笑意，内维尔睁开眼睛，只能在金色和自己睫毛的阴影中隐约看见他翘起的嘴角。

“我想，反正我们在天黑之前也不打算出门。”内维尔咽了咽口水，“我们总得找点事做。”

于是下一秒，那架硬床板就因为突如其来的撞击而发出了吱呀的一声惨叫。

 

事实证明他们不应该这么做的，因此他们翘掉了晚上去海边漫步的计划，直接在旅舍里睡到了第二天早晨。之后他们又重复了同样的错误，通过一次又一次地回到马耳他，最后加里甚至在这里买了房子。这座位于地中海中心的小岛有种能让人忘掉现实的奇妙力量，或许这本身就是假日的意义，即做一些没有意义，没有结果，也没有目的，单纯只是为了享受的事情。

“这儿的墙上还挂着我们97年时来的照片，你还记得吗，那一次？天啊，你那时候看起来好年轻。”内维尔忍不住用怀念的口气说道，他不喜欢这种口气的，因为会让他听起来像个老头，“说实话，你要是在就好了。”

对面的金发男人眨了眨眼。

“我也想你。”

内维尔整个人向后倒去，躺在了床上。两人的通话视频依然开着，他想自己或许会就这么开着这个通话直到自己睡着，然后再醒来为止。但这有什么关系呢？

 

“我多希望你能在啊。”就像每一个先前的，在马耳他无风的夜晚中一样。


End file.
